


纸飞机

by sparklingtherapy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingtherapy/pseuds/sparklingtherapy
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 5





	纸飞机

纸飞机

  
  
徐明浩说：“我看你这事要黄。”  
  
文俊辉一秒变脸，就差直接在咖啡馆跳脚：“滚！你个母胎solo懂个屁！”  
  
徐明浩很无奈：“大哥，这个和母胎solo有什么关系啊，你见过谁牵个手还要写企划书的吗？”  
  
文俊辉扭扭捏捏地说不出话来，徐明浩前后翻着那份小册子：“你们又不是高中生，要牵手就好好牵，要表白就正大光明地来。”  
  
“你懂什么！”文俊辉有点恼羞成怒地呛他，“这个叫情趣！”  
  
“你的情趣是越过八字的那一撇直接考虑之后的事情？”徐明浩把那份东西拿起来晃了晃，“这可真是我看到你就连我们孩子的名字都想好了。”  
  
“我和圆佑生不出孩子来。”  
  
徐明浩的表情更加难以解读了，扭曲得像在致敬毕加索：“哦，原来你想反驳的是这个地方。”  
  
文俊辉终于忍不住，一把夺过徐明浩手里的那份“和全圆佑牵手的三种方案和可行性论证”，自己又从头到尾看了一遍。他越看越觉得自己写得很有道理：“你不觉得那个在过马路的时候故意落在他后面然后伸手去抓他的手很有新意也很有可行性吗？还很浪漫，我天，我想想都要心跳加速了。”  
  
“你去心跳加速吧，最好加出一个高血压来。”徐明浩毫不留情地说，“文俊辉，我有时候真想把你脑子切开看看里面装的都是什么。”  
  
文俊辉瘪着嘴一副委屈的表情，徐明浩憋不住接着说：“我当然能理解人恋爱脑的时候能干出一些匪夷所思的事情来——可是你这顶多就是一个单恋脑，怎么也能有那么多乱七八糟的幺蛾子？”  
  
文俊辉不说话，玩咖啡馆桌布上的蕾丝花边。  
  
“你想牵手又没什么不可以。”徐明浩头痛地喝了口咖啡，“我和珉奎也天天牵手——你少用那种眼神看着我，我们两个没关系。我的意思是说，原本韩国的文化就和国内不一样，他们这边对肢体接触的态度很自然的，有时候我都觉得自然得有点过头了。你就算什么企划书都不做，直接冲过去和圆佑哥说‘我想和你牵手’，他也不会拒绝的，可是牵完手你们的关系也不会有什么改变，对吧？”  
  
“我在合理怀疑金珉奎同学暗恋你的可能性。”  
  
徐明浩放下杯子耸了耸肩：“是啊，就算我退一万步，咱们就算珉奎喜欢我，然后和你一样，别扭得像根麻花，想明里暗里粘着我让我先意识到，可是事实就是我意识不到嘛，或者意识到了也没什么想法。文俊辉，我说一万遍，不要再装钓系啦，你想当姜太公，在那边坐到八十岁圆佑哥也看不见。”  
  
文俊辉说：“好了好了，你别说了，你每次总叫我直接一点，也不想想我的个性。”  
  
徐明浩说：“随便你，你如果不想听，那以后就不要来找我聊这种事情。”  
  
徐明浩的冷淡让文俊辉心痛，趴在桌上呜呜咽咽地乱发了一通脾气。徐明浩由着他假哭，自己看自己的书。文俊辉气急：“连你都不关心我，我找谁去？”  
  
徐明浩气定神闲地说：“全圆佑啊。”  
  
文俊辉猛地站起来：“好，我今天就去表白，妈的真是不懂了——不就是说个‘我喜欢你’的事吗？”  
  
徐明浩说：“祝你成功。”  
  
文俊辉所有攻击都打在棉花上，气冲冲地拿着自己的外套走出了咖啡馆。他走到图书馆门口才想起来自己的企划书还在徐明浩桌上没拿走，其实他原本做这个“牵手计划”的目的就不在于让徐明浩冷嘲热讽，而在于“如何不经意地让全圆佑看到”。他笃定就算是木头看到这个也不会无动于衷，然而他的自信心总是一次次地被徐明浩打击到。  
  
钢铁直男真的和他不是同一个物种。这是文俊辉和徐明浩认识大半个学期后用血汗泪换来的真理。  
  
话虽如此，他还是挺喜欢徐明浩的，当然这个喜欢和喜欢全圆佑的喜欢不一样。徐明浩虽然嘴巴直了点，有时候也毒了点，整体上还是个温柔的好人。他会在文俊辉半夜约全圆佑看夜场电影散场之后后者不为所动地说“那我们都早点回去吧”的时候打车去酒吧接深夜买醉的学长，也会在情人节的时候帮脸皮薄的文俊辉把熬了两个通宵好不容易做出来的巧克力放到全圆佑的储物柜，还会在文俊辉一次次哭诉自己暗示失败全圆佑真的油盐不进的电话里强忍着困意安慰他。文俊辉有一次喝多了，忍不住搂着徐明浩的肩膀说：“要不我们俩凑合凑合得了。”徐明浩按着他的帅脸把他推开：“不要把啤酒的味道喷我脸上。”  
  
暗恋全圆佑的这七个月零十二天，文俊辉觉得自己的心脏简直就是被绑在这个“交换生对象”上。全圆佑今天对他笑一下，他就能开心一整天；全圆佑今天没等他一起吃午饭，他整个下午都提不起劲；全圆佑问他怎么了今天没精神的样子，他感冒瞬间好一大半；全圆佑没注意到他新做的发型，他就能怀疑半天自己到底是不是适合。这样时间长了他也受不了，拉着徐明浩出来散步：“他到底喜不喜欢我？”  
  
徐明浩心不在焉地听他说话，脑袋里想着自己的编程课大作业，随手从路边摘了一朵小花给文俊辉：“你自己数花瓣吧。”  
  
文俊辉气得把花摔地上：“你把我当小孩啊！”  
  
“你现在的精神状况是蛮像小孩的。”徐明浩一针见血地指出。  
  
文俊辉有点落寞，背着手一个人在河堤上走。徐明浩看看他的表情：“好啦。”  
  
“明浩，你不用照顾我的心情，”文俊辉嘴硬着说，“你说吧，你觉得他到底喜不喜欢我？”  
  
“我又不是圆佑哥肚子里的虫。”  
  
“我只是想听听你的意见嘛。”  
  
徐明浩在他身后想了一会儿，然后说：“不喜欢吧。”  
  
文俊辉吐口气，徐明浩又解释：“你看——首先这个问题要分两种情况讨论。一种他和我一样，是钢铁直男，根本没往那方面想，只觉得你比较粘人，那根本谈不上喜不喜欢了，就算喜欢，也和你的喜欢不是同一种喜欢。第二种就是他和你一样，也有这种倾向，你们都这么朝夕相处一年多了，我不信他看不出来你这份小心思，无非就是给你留点面子罢了。毕竟再怎么说——之后他去中国交换的时候还得仰仗你，是吧。”  
  
文俊辉说：“唉。”  
  
徐明浩赶忙说：“只是我个人的想法。”  
  
“没什么，我也只是觉得挺对的。”  
  
徐明浩快走几步和文俊辉并排，小心翼翼地打量着他的脸色。  
  
文俊辉说：“你如果有时候不要那么善解人意就好了。”  
  
徐明浩说：“什么？”  
  
“你知道我现在想要一盆冷水，所以你就给了我一盆冷水——可是如果你这里能给我一点虚假的安慰，我可能会心情更好一点。”  
  
徐明浩有点迷惑：“我没懂。”  
  
他们走到了头，文俊辉干脆在木板上坐下来，徐明浩虽然穿着白色的裤子，还是毫不犹豫地在他旁边一屁股坐下了——文俊辉有些感动。  
  
文俊辉看着天空说：“哥哥给你上上课——喜欢就是这么麻烦的东西。你知道你和那个人没可能，想狠狠心把它切断，可是切下去就觉得痛。然而不切断放在那里，不过每天徒增烦恼，不管开心也好不开心也好，想他喜欢自己也好，不喜欢自己也好，都是自己骗自己，对方什么都没干，是自己在顺着自己的心情随意解读。”  
  
徐明浩说：“这样。所以我刚刚信誓旦旦地和你说‘圆佑哥肯定喜欢你你快去表白’会更好吗？”  
  
文俊辉又好气又好笑：“哦，你这话就像大家都脱完衣服坐在床上了，你问我‘是不是我该亲亲你？’一点意义都没有了。”  
  
他说出口了才觉得这个比喻不恰当，心里有点尴尬，不过徐明浩好像没事人一样，抬着头打量周围的风景。  
  
文俊辉忍不住叫他：“明浩。”  
  
徐明浩转头看着他：“嗯？”  
  
文俊辉指指自己脸颊：“你亲我一口，就这儿。”  
  
徐明浩眼神很无辜：“干吗啊突然？”  
  
文俊辉说：“入乡随俗嘛——南韩小男生可喜欢脸颊bobo了，快来一个。”  
  
徐明浩说：“怪怪的，我不要。”  
  
文俊辉搬出了杀手锏：“我是哥，哥叫你亲你就亲。”  
  
徐明浩不情愿地用嘴唇在他脸上擦了一下，文俊辉抹抹脸：“你有什么感觉吗？”  
  
徐明浩说：“你该涂乳液了。”  
  
“屁，我看是你该涂润唇膏了。”文俊辉不服气地反驳。  
  
他隔了一会儿又说：“看来不喜欢男人就是不喜欢男人。”  
  
徐明浩真诚地说：“这也不一定，可能是——”  
  
“我不许你说我魅力不够大！”文俊辉都跳起来了。  
  
“好吧，那可能是我们电波没对上，你知道，月老的红线没把我们牵在一起。”  
  
文俊辉本来还想损他几句，又觉得白烂话来回没劲，重新抱着膝盖坐了下来。  
  
“明浩，”他偷偷看徐明浩的侧脸，“明浩。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“你没觉得我讨厌吧。”  
  
“你如果可以停止每天给我发对全圆佑的感想的话我可以更喜欢你一点。”  
  
“谁和你说这个，”文俊辉打他肩膀，“我是说——我作为一个朋友，还不讨厌吧？”  
  
徐明浩有点莫名其妙：“刚刚谁说自己魅力大来着？”  
  
“哎我没说作为朋友的魅力——靠，徐明浩，不许把话题转回去，我作为一个朋友还过得去吧？”  
  
“挺好的朋友。”  
  
“就算我刚逼你亲我？”  
  
徐明浩用一种怜悯的眼神看着他：“唉。”  
  
文俊辉说：“你不会觉得我恶心吧。”  
  
徐明浩说：“你能不能不要把对全圆佑的那套花花肠子弯弯绕也用到我身上？有话直说好吗哥？”  
  
文俊辉说：“没什么……我就是在想，如果圆佑和你一样直得像那边那根红绿灯柱子，他会不会觉得我这人奇怪。”  
  
徐明浩说：“我不敢保证没有这种可能性。”  
  
文俊辉又轻轻打了他一下：“不要在这种时候不可爱。”  
  
长年累月的恋爱相谈，每一次的结尾都是徐明浩说：“你和我说这么多有什么用，你去表白，一切都迎刃而解。”然而文俊辉和他都明白这层窗户纸没办法捅破，就算只有万分之一的可能，文俊辉也不愿意顶着这个风险去做一件让全圆佑讨厌自己的事情。他有些卑劣地想，就算是朋友，也比再也不见要好。尽管徐明浩从理性的角度指出：“他不太可能彻底跟你绝交，毕竟下学期轮到他来中国交换……”然而文俊辉想，我会先躲开他的，如果圆佑真的讨厌我了，我不会再有勇气出现在他面前了。  
  
他在图书馆门口发kkt给全圆佑：“你在哪里？”  
  
全圆佑回信倒是很快就来了：“干吗？”  
  
文俊辉说：“问问嘛。”  
  
全圆佑说：“湖边。”  
  
校区的正中央是一个景观湖，文俊辉想不通都十一月的天了文俊辉到那里去干什么，但他还是把手机放回口袋，迈着方步往湖边走。全圆佑坐在长凳上，低着头在看书。文俊辉趴在他的椅背上：“看什么呢？”  
  
全圆佑头也不抬地说：“康德。”  
  
文俊辉看着他的绒线帽，伸手玩顶上的线头。全圆佑也没管他，任由他的手在自己头上毛毛躁躁地动。文俊辉心里希望他能做点什么，把自己的手打掉也好，握住自己的手也好，而不是像现在这样忙于和哲学搏斗。  
  
他说：“快考试了吧？”  
  
全圆佑嗯了一声，也不知道到底有没有听到他说话。  
  
文俊辉说：“想好下学期去中国交换要干点什么了吗？”  
  
全圆佑说：“这不该由你帮我规划吗？”  
  
文俊辉心里告诫自己不能再把这个当糖吃了，要像徐明浩说的，跳脱出去……这句话就是普通到不能再普通的朋友间的对话。他咬咬牙，心里想着刚刚在咖啡馆和徐明浩打赌的表白——说出来吧，文俊辉，韩语又不长——  
  
——结果全圆佑一转头，在他面前挥了挥手：“怎么了？”  
  
文俊辉被吓得一激灵，全圆佑说：“俊尼？”  
  
文俊辉被这个称呼打得七荤八素，完全忘了徐明浩的苦口婆心。  
  
“所以你一直到现在都没和他说开？”十二月他们先行回国，徐明浩在机场点着头，“没事的，文俊辉，你就这么纠结着吧。”  
  
文俊辉还嘴硬：“他到了我的地盘有的好缠着我。”  
  
然而回国了也要准备期末考试，他和徐明浩分头扎进文科图书馆和理科图书馆忙了个日夜不分，倒也真的没心情管这份被暂时搁置的暗恋了。最后一门考完他和徐明浩蓬头垢面——后者甚至还有点病恹恹——在学校门口见面。  
  
“我发现学习能让我不动如山。”文俊辉说。  
  
“那你去天天期末考吧。”徐明浩没好气地说。  
  
“你快帮我想想快帮我想想，”文俊辉激动地抓着徐明浩的手，他乡遇故知一样，“圆佑还有几周就要来了！”  
  
见徐明浩无动于衷，他又补了一句：“珉奎也要来了！”  
  
徐明浩说：“好吧。”  
  
他们刚从期末考的地狱挣扎着出来，又一头跌入城市旅行的漩涡。他们花了一周几乎跑遍了整个城市所有有名的无名的景点，文俊辉被徐明浩拉着做了好久的模特，回去帮他挑照片的时候才意识到不对：“他们不是来读书的吗？”  
  
徐明浩给他一个白眼：“你才想起来啊？”  
  
几周后金珉奎和全圆佑也落地了，徐明浩和文俊辉自然去接机。金珉奎和徐明浩像是阔别了一个世纪，见到了就是一个熊抱，反而是全圆佑和文俊辉，一个拉着箱子一个拢着大衣，不咸不淡地前后走着。  
  
全圆佑说：“去哪儿？”  
  
文俊辉说：“先回学校呀——带你去宿舍。”  
  
全圆佑语气有点失望：“我还以为是homestay呢。”  
  
文俊辉心脏又开始不争气地狂跳：“你想homestay？”  
  
全圆佑说：“这样太麻烦你了。”  
  
文俊辉给自己找补一样：“而且你都交了住宿费了，学校宿舍不住白不住——我跟你说，我家地段都没有学校的好。我毕业了都想住学校，1200一年哪里找。”  
  
晚上徐明浩打电话给他：“四个人一起出去吃饭吗？”  
  
文俊辉傻乐：“double date？”  
  
“约你个大头鬼。”徐明浩很不客气，“再说一遍，我和金珉奎没关系。”  
  
文俊辉存心逗他：“唉，真可怜啊，珉奎就是一个翻版的我。”  
  
结果徐明浩没呛回来，文俊辉心里有点没底。过了一会儿徐明浩才说：“你还惦记着？”  
  
文俊辉说：“啊？”  
  
“我说全圆佑，你还……”  
  
“哪里那么容易放下？”  
  
“你到底喜欢他什么？”徐明浩忍不住问，“我看追你的也不少，男的女的。”  
  
文俊辉说：“这个事情又不讲道理。”  
  
徐明浩说：“但是你得讲点道理——好像我们回国之前都多角度充分论证过了，你们两个没什么可能。”  
  
文俊辉心里像被人割了一刀，手指玩自己有点长长了的头发。半晌徐明浩的声音才有点迷茫地透过话筒传过来：“我真不希望珉奎也变成你这样。”  
  
“那你该先去拒绝他。”文俊辉淡淡地说，“不是让他自己放手。”  
  
徐明浩很苦恼：“可我……”  
  
文俊辉说：“行行好吧，就算为我积德。”  
  
他们四个人晚上一起出去吃了顿饭，中途文俊辉假装有事，拽着全圆佑出去了一会儿，在外面天南海北地和他瞎聊。回去之后金珉奎肉眼可见的委顿，连夹菜碰到徐明浩的手都要大幅度颤抖一下。文俊辉偷偷观察全圆佑的反应，结果后者还是一张平平淡淡的脸，连一个奇怪的眼神都不给金珉奎。  
  
唉，文俊辉一边给自己夹青菜一边想，何苦呢。  
  
他开始有意疏远全圆佑，一边还期盼全圆佑能主动追过来，然而全圆佑真的就接受了这一事实，独自一人在这个城市也玩得很开。徐明浩对此的点评是：“不愧是学哲学的——而且想开点吧，他真的不喜欢你。”  
  
文俊辉说：“挺好——你怎么不劝劝珉奎想开点？你也是真的不喜欢他。”  
  
他真的不喜欢我吗？有时候半夜睡不着的时候文俊辉也会这么想，真的吗？他一点一滴地分析全圆佑的生活，他的行为，他的表情，他的话语，如果全圆佑连文俊辉都不喜欢的话，他还能喜欢谁？他的分析有时候在这里停住，然后裹着被子进入安稳的睡眠；有时候又像徐明浩附体，一路分析到最后一步：最有可能的可能是——全圆佑就是谁也不喜欢。  
  
文俊辉早起对着窗台上的花瓣数：“他喜欢我，他不喜欢我，他喜欢我……”  
  
他有时候也想和金珉奎聊聊，问他怎么迅速走出失恋，可是又觉得没立场联系他。毕竟不管怎么看，都是文俊辉和徐明浩关系热络一点，尽管他们只是朋友，真的只是朋友。文俊辉对徐明浩的心思洁白一片，日月可鉴。徐明浩仍然挺直如松，虽然他坦承：好像我对女孩子也没什么兴趣。  
  
大学的最后一个学期就这样在细细密密的纠结和茫然之中溜走了，文俊辉的论文答辩一次通过，毕业保研尘埃落定，徐明浩则还在和最后几门专业课搏斗，一边还要联系大四实习的事情。拍毕业照那天金珉奎和全圆佑也来了。金珉奎给他买了领带夹：“哥，生日快乐！”  
  
全圆佑在旁边冷不丁地说：“俊尼，今天是你生日啊。”  
  
文俊辉看着他笑，阳光很好，照得他的睫毛发光：“我记得你生日的，七月十七号对吧？我不会忘的。”  
  
全圆佑有些尴尬地挠了挠头，有人叫文俊辉，他转身应答，再回来的时候全圆佑已经不在了。他在满眼的学士服的海洋中寻找全圆佑的身影，踮着脚看了半天也什么都没看到。他悻悻然地收回了视线，金珉奎说：“哥，我接下来还有课，我先走了。”  
  
文俊辉拍拍他肩膀：“帮我问明浩好。”  
  
最后拍集体照了，所有人手里拿着毕业证书，在喇叭的指引下站上台阶。文俊辉人高，站到最后一阶，太阳晃得他只能眯着眼睛看着镜头。拍照很快完成，人群又像黑压压的潮水一般褪去了。文俊辉等着前面的人走完，恍惚间听到有人在喊他名字。  
  
“俊辉！俊尼！”是用韩语喊的。他左右张望，在最后一刻看见全圆佑奋力反方向挤过人潮跑到他面前来。文俊辉还站在台阶上，全圆佑站在地上，踮着脚，手里高高地举着一个小小的盒子。  
  
他看着文俊辉的眼睛，他们长久地对视，文俊辉不顾太阳的刺目睁大了双眼，他想把面前的全圆佑完全地刻在记忆里。  
  
全圆佑笑了，像只猫。  
  
他说：“俊尼，生日快乐。”  
  
  
  



End file.
